


Two roads diverged in a yellow wood; And sorry I could not travel both

by milarev



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Irony, Irony what irony, Sibling Bonding, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milarev/pseuds/milarev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Raven saw Sherlock jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Modern, powered AU. Slight timeline tweaking. Some Xavier sibling bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two roads diverged in a yellow wood; And sorry I could not travel both

**Author's Note:**

> And just for kicks, I managed to sneak in a Mycroft cameo in this! :D
> 
> This fic takes place at the end of Reichenbach Fall (Sherlock), and while Charles was still studying in London (so before he found Erik etc).

"But he's not dead." Charles said, frowning. 

"What?" Raven swiveled to face him, her eyes flashing between yellow and brown in shock.

"I can hear his thoughts. They're...dulled, but they're definitely that of a living man. It's amazing; he's unconscious but his mind is still working at such an incredible speed." Charles explained in awe.

"How can he survive? I mean, he jumped, we all saw! And his poor friend there...well." Raven winced.

A stocky blond man was being led into the hospital. Being knocked down by a bicycle after watching his friend jump had clearly left him in shock and with a concussion. Several police cars surrounded St Bartholomew's Hospital, and one of the detectives was talking to him, but unable to get a reaction. The sirens on the police car still whirled ear-splittingly.

"I'm not sure either." Charles replied quietly.

Raven was silent as they watched the medics place the dark-haired man's body onto a stretcher. A tarpaulin was wrapped securely over his body before two medics lifted the stretcher and brought the body in. Raven can't help thinking inappropriately that it was quite gracious of the man to choose a hospital with a morgue, of all places, to jump.

"Shouldn't we tell them? Or at least the blond guy?" Raven asked softly. "It doesn't seem right not to."

Charles shook his head vigorously. "The 'dead' man is very insistent that he should be thought of as dead. It seems that unspeakable repercussions would befall his friend if anybody thought otherwise. That sentiment keeps repeating like a loop in his mind." Charles said wryly.

They watched the police scraping blood samples from the stony pavement in morbid fascination. 

"Alright, that's enough for one night." Charles purposely turned his body away from the macabre scene to face Raven. He attempted a brave smile. 

"Our first vacation in London is certainly  exciting, huh?" Raven turned to face him too. 

"Only you would consider seeing a man jump, whether he did die or not, as something exciting." Charles jabbed her in her ribs.

Raven laughed and looped both arms around his elbow. 

"But I am glad he didn't die, y'know. I mean, I'm glad you didn't have to hear it." Raven whispered as they walked. "It would probably be awful, listening to his thoughts as he- " she shut up abruptly.

_-as his brain went splat?_ Charles asked with the mental equivalence of an eye roll. 

Raven very pointedly clamped down on any thoughts of brain splatters, or bodies under white sheets, or the process of death itself. 

_I don't think listening to a dying man's thoughts would be as bad as experiencing them. Just saying._

"Charles!" Raven said aloud, giving him a shove that almost propelled him into a man with an umbrella getting out of a car. "That is so- morbid-"

"Then let's hope I'll never have the misfortune of experiencing that." Charles said, grinning, and hugged her tightly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Raven replied with a matching grin. 


End file.
